warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:PokéClan
Join Can I make a cat named Lillipuppaw/wing- tawny she-cat with a black back and a thick golden mane, making her look dog-like, with warm amber eyes? Lurvs, (talk) 16:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Cinder forever strong ~♥~ Le join~ I'd like to join with Pikachupaw and Leafeonpaw? I know this probably doesn't sound right, but they're sisters~ Pikachupaw is a golden furred she-cat with black eartips and a brown base of her tail. She has amber eyes. She's very kind and brave, and will do anything to protect her Clan, especially her sister. Leafeonpaw is a light cream she-cat with a pale green tail and ears and brown eyes. She has light brown eyes. Leafeonpaw's personality is almost exactly like Pikachupaw's, except Leafeonpaw can be a little shy. Thanks~ Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 22:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) There's already a Pikachu, so I don't actually know if that's okay.. but... -derp- '''❄ Happy New Years! ❄ 04:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Joining (Chances) May I join (Yea, just taking a chance here...) Zoruakit - a purple-gray tom with red markings, a big puffy thing on his head, large ears, a roung, cool looking tail, and blue eyes. Thanks ouo ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 02:36, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes! Add your cat to the main page. ❄ Happy New Years! ❄ 18:51, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Join? Can i join as Lugiaflight, a large white tom with a blue chest, spikes going down his back, and two blue spikes on the end of his tail, and around his eyes. (And wings, if possible) Also, Vaporeonpaw, a large, blue tom with yellow frills on his neck, and a flipper tail. Thanks! 18:54, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Of course you can join! ❄ Happy New Years! ❄ 18:58, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Join Eerm.... join as Arceusrise, a ??? tom? :3 ❄ Happy New Years! ❄ 20:30, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Psst... Pssst.... Can I rp Dawnwing, who is based off of Dawn from the anime? :3 [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:25, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Lololol -evil face- Sure! '[[Giratinashadow|''Giratina]] ''is not'' ''amused'' 22:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) At least it ain't Dawnsong FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 00:00, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Change it to Dawnsong. (troll) ''Giratina'' ''is not'' ''amused'' 00:05, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey... Can I join as Barrydash, a floofy pale golden tom with bright amber eyes? ''Giratina'' ''is not'' ''amused'' 22:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Change the suffix to "pearl". ''Giratina'' ''is not'' ''amused'' 22:54, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure xD [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ANOTHER JOIN REQUEST Can I have Espeonpaw? 83 [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 19:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure! ouo ''' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 19:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Join request or something??? Not sure if I did the wrong headline thing but oh well. o3o Either way, may I join with this character I made up: Cincinnotail, a gray-and-white tom with a pure white tail, a white stripe around his neck, and two white stripes going down his back. Brown eyes. He's a bit of a charmer or somethin'. o3o -- (talk) 01:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Make sure to make his page and add him to the clan<3 ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 01:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) New Deputy? Yeah, I think PC should get a new deputy. Pikachuspark is never roleplayed, and there's more characters out there that deserves to be deputy. Whoever roleplays Pika, sorry, but I wish there could be a new, more active deputy. —'' '''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy''' 18:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I'm a partial owner of Pika, but the other owner never roleplays her. I wish for there to be a new deputy. 18:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Oops. Forgot to put in my own vote. ''— ''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 18:52, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I was happy roleplaying Altarialight as deputy, but then when Pikachuspark was made deputy, i noticed he/she wasn't roleplayed, and I didnt really get why Altarialight was kicked from her position. But i didnt say anything. So I think there should be a new deputy. [[User:.Feather|'→Danisnotonfire']] 18:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ouo [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 19:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) That is all. 19:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I rarely roleplay in PC anymore (okay I rarely rp there anyways) but Pikachu has almost never been roleplayed. I'm sorry, Cinder, but if you want a deputy, you need to be active with it. Can I join? I wuvs pokémon ^.^ I has two characters owo Fennekinpaw: a small yellow tom with a white muzzle and red fur inside of the ear and on the tail tip. He has a longer muzzle and larger ears than usual. His eyes are a firey red color. He has a fluffy and soft coat, with a fluffier than usual tail. He is related to Vulpixpaw. Vulpixpaw: a reddish-brown she-cat with a cream chest and underbelly and darker brown feet. On the top of her head there is curly orange fur. Her eyes are a light brown-gray color. She has six orange tails, each with a curled end. She is related to Fennekinpaw. Of course. ^-^ Make sure you sdd your sig next time! [[User:Mossnose33|'''I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 21:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sorry, I was just editing that to add it in XD And their warrior names would be Fennekinleap and Vulpixtail owo SunriseSpectrum (talk) 21:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Join Can I join as Joltikstep? He's a short tom and the runt of his litter. He has bright yellow, spiky fur, with dark purple toes. He has teal eyes. His personality is like, bouncy and fun. He can get annoying after a while. [[User:Ravenfang|'''That]] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 20:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Join? :D Could I join the amazing awesome legendary PokéClan? :D Arcanineclaw - unnaturally large orange tom with black stripes, kind of like a tiger, with a fluffy cream colored head, face, chest, legs, and tail. He is fiery in attitude and much like a wolf, when it comes to battle. He is loyal to friends but prefers to be loyal to his clan as well. --NightWolfy Moon 21:26, May 19, 2014 (UTC) sure~ 01:10, May 20, 2014 (UTC)